


Of Fate and Broken Hearts

by skyear



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art Investor Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Blow Jobs, Dancer Gulf Kanawut Taipipattanapong, Light Angst, M/M, New York City, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyear/pseuds/skyear
Summary: Mew only knew how to invest time into art until one night, a dancer named Gulf chooses to light his way into his heart.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	Of Fate and Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Long overdue, but finally I'm able to post this! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> 13k of words! Grab some snacks, a cup of tea or water and enjoy!

_Was it fate or destiny that they had met that day?_

Mew shivers as he wraps the coat around his body tighter, the cold wind leaving frostbites on his skin.

“Oy, come on you!”

He shoves his hands into his coat pockets as his colleagues call to him from ahead. Mew holds his hand up and carefully hurries his way over to them, not trying to slip on the snow.

“Drunk already?” John, a burly man slaps Mew’s shoulder and laughs. His breath comes out in little foggy white clouds of air. Mew slowly shakes his head and shrugs.

“Not at all, John. Where are you taking us next?”

John was a born and raised in Manhattan kind of guy. Mew and his colleagues always trusted John when going out to have fun. He knew all the secret clubs and bars. But Mew was quite tired. They had been bar hopping for a while now, and all he wanted to do was to lay in his king-sized bed and snore his way till the next working day.

“John’s taking us to the new hottest bar here on the East side.” Jackson, another workmate of Mew’s comes up next to him and grins; his eyes twitching in the frigid coldness of New York winter.

Mew snorts as he is dragged to a downtown alleyway, where most of the popular clubs reside. The air is musky and hot as the lamp lights beam upon the trio’s figures.

“Club Central?”

The club itself is small and dingy looking. Mew side-eyes John as the other two look excited as ever, dragging him into the line. After a while, the trio are in the club itself and Mew bats his eyes as he is welcomed by smoke and a strong smell of rum and cigarettes.

Mew is surprised at the scene as John drags him to one of the tables. There are many of these small red tables scattered around the bar as a stage is lit up in the center of the floor. There is a long metal pole that stretches from the floor to the ceiling.

“What kind of bar is this?” Mew questions as John cackles and pushes his chest down.

“Oh, my friend, you’ll see. It’s the hottest new bar in New York for a reason.”

Mew shakes his head as Jackson brings him a drink. He raises the glass as they clink their glasses together, sitting back to enjoy the feel of the club. There is smooth jazz playing in the background, which soon fades. The lights of the club dim down as a light shines on the stage in the middle of the bar. Mew watches carefully as a young lady around her 20s climbs onto the stage wearing nothing but a set of black and white lingerie. As the loud music starts, she begins to slowly pick apart her lingerie, starting with her tights, her garters and rips apart her brassiere until her breasts hang open in the air.

Mew glances at Jackson and John, who seem to be enjoying the whole ordeal; cat calling and giving the young lady praises as she winks at them from the stage.

“You brought me to a strip bar?” Mew furrows his eyebrows as John grins cheekily and clicks his teeth. Mew can only shake his head, excusing himself from the two and fleeing the scene.

As he stands out in the cold, he looks up at the night sky. He rounds the corner of the bar’s building, finding himself a place to smoke. Bringing his lighter close to his mouth, he leans against the wall, sighing. What had he got himself into…?

His train of thought is interrupted by the door beside him, swinging open as a young man in a bathrobe steps out. His hair is parted to the side, his forehead peeking through.

“Oh, a guest. This is usually my smoking area.” The man smiles.

Mew is mesmerized by his round doe-like eyes as he stares deep into them.

The man takes a cigarette in his dainty hands as he clicks his lighter to ignite his stick. Mew watches as the cigarette goes between his pouty lips as the man inhales and exhales the cloud of nicotine into the air.

“Are you a dancer here?” Mew feels like it's a bit rude to be asking if he was a stripper. Dancer seemed like a better term. He watches as the young man tilts his chin back to blow another puff of smoke into the air and lick his lips. He turns towards Mew’s direction, leaning on the wall. He crosses his arms.

“What if I was?”

His voice is like syrup, dripping with sweet nectar as Mew steps closer into the young man’s direction. He drops his cigarette onto the cold dirt floor, and steps on it.

“I would ask for your name.” He wonders where he got his burst of confidence from, as he steps into the younger man’s space. The latter chuckles lightly, tapping the cigarette on his fingers, never letting his eyes off of Mew.

“Maybe later, I’ve got an audience to entertain, big boy.”

With that, he raises an inch of his bathrobe to reveal a red garter against his thigh. He bites his bottom lip as he looks Mew up and down, then opens the door as he leaves Mew alone in the cold with a wink.

Mew, dazed from the short interaction, snaps out of it as he tries to rush his way back into the bar. _He’s going to be dancing next, right? That’s what he meant?_

He quickly finds himself back in his seat, grabbing himself another scotch on the rock. Jackson and John are nowhere to be found- probably having picked up one of those strippers to enjoy to themselves. Mew settles back into the seats as he watches the lights dimming down, and the music quieting down.

Just like the previous performance, a dancer climbs onto the stage, but Mew recognizes this time that it’s the man he had met at the back. He’s still wearing the white bathrobe, but as the music starts, quickly sheds it off to reveal his red two-piece lingerie with a red veil on top. The crowd starts to cheer as the young man sits on the stage and starts to dance.

The music starts as the man teasingly looks down at the audience, shedding off his veil slowly, his hips moving along to the sound. The veil comes off on the floor as dollar bills fly at the young man’s feet. Mew can see the two-piece set clearly now, as he touches himself all over, putting his thumb in his mouth and sucking on it, releasing with a loud pop. He sits with his legs bent beneath him, hands stabilizing him at the front as he bounces up and down, his ass on full display with the red fabric stretching over them.

He then slides down onto his knees and arms as he lets his hair drag on the ground. He winks from the compromising position, as he slowly unhooks his brassiere, leaving him topless, only with his tight red bottoms on display.

Mew cannot keep his eyes off of him as he climbs on the pole and swings his feet around, bringing his legs apart in a perfect 180-degree angle. The crowd becomes louder than ever as he brings himself down in a split position, his ass practically hanging out from the confines of the red fabric. He ends his show by messing up his hair and blowing a kiss into the audience. The lights turn off as Mew lets go of the breath that he was unknowingly holding in. He realizes that he’s hard and curses himself as he quickly leaves the scene.

What is your name, and what have you done to me?

For the next few days, Mew can’t get the dancer out of his mind. The way he had moved his hips, the way he had tilted his neck and stretched out his long limbs… they haunted Mew in an incredible way every night he fell asleep.

It haunted him so much that Mew decided to come back to the bar and visit him every Saturday to see the man perform. It was the same routine every week, but just as mesmerizing as he had remembered when he first saw the show.

As the fourth week of visiting the bar came by, Mew found himself in a similar situation as the first week. At the back of the bar building with the dancer himself.

“It’s you again.”

This time, Mew catches him after his show. The man’s makeup is washed off, giving him a youthful look as Mew’s breath hitches.

“Hello.”

It’s all Mew can muster without his brain shutting down and saying something stupid. He shoves his hands in his pockets and rocks back and forth, not knowing what to say.

“Not smoking today?” The younger man questions as Mew looks up to meet his eye and shakes his head.

“No, I was hoping… Actually, I was hoping to see you.”

The man’s mouth opens into an o shape as his surprised look slowly turns into a beautiful smile. He looks down at the snowy ground and tilts his head up slightly to look at Mew shyly. He lifts up his duffel bag, assuming that he was going home.

“Well, you met me. Do you want to walk me home?”

Mew grins and gestures towards the pathway.

The night is chilly just like any other night in New York, but there is a warm bubbly feeling in Mew’s gut as he walks side by side with the seductive dancer from the bar. Through their short walk, Mew finds that the man is around 8 years younger than his 32-year-old self.

“So. What do you do?” The dancer fiddles with the straps of his bag as he looks up towards Mew. Mew finds him to have a softer voice than when he met him for the first time. The young man’s eyes twinkle in the moonlight, and without the heavy makeup surrounding them, his eyes look innocent and pure, staring right through your soul.

“I’m an investor.” Mew replies, his heart hammering a mile a minute. He shoves his hands in his pockets and clenches on the inner material, trying to get a grip of himself.

“An investor?” The dancer seems to be shocked, but a small smile quickly replaces his shock.

“I thought you were some big-time businessman.”

Mew laughs, his breath coming out in white clouds. He raises his hand to adjust his scarf and scratches his head while at it.

“Yeah, well. I’m an art investor. I have an art gallery.” He hopes that his profession isn’t a turn off for the young man. “Sorry to disappoint” he adds, a little sheepishly.

“No no, I think that’s really cool.” The man waves his small hands in front of his body. Mew can hear him mumbling as he starts to gain a little confidence.

“What about you? Any other jobs aside from dancing?”

“Well, I’m a waiter during the day and a dancer by night. The dancing helps a lot though.” The man hums and Mew nods a couple of times. “I love dancing, so I don’t really mind the stripping part of it” he adds. Mew looks down at the man in a questioning manner, but the young man merely shrugs and purses his lips.

“I’m guessing there are downsides to your job?” He asks, not too sure if his questions go across any sort of line or not.

“Well, of course. The name calling, the touching, and people trying to buy me for my services… The list could go on with that sort of business…” The man looks up to the sky and sighs. He spreads his arms out and flings them back and forth. “But I love dancing,” he smiles.

“Where did you learn how to dance?” They’re past all the bustling popular alleyways and are in a quieter and much more run down part of New York. Mew looks around the area skeptically. It wasn’t a place where a man like him should be living alone.

“I’ve been doing ballet since I was 3 years old. A little bit of modern and contemporary, but mostly ballet. I actually came to New York because I got into the Joffrey Ballet School.”

Mew raises his eyebrows. The Joffrey Ballet School was one of the most prestigious ballet schools out there. So how-

“My parents disowned me and refused to pay for my tuition.”

The man answers before Mew can ask any questions, and Mew’s eyebrows furrow down into a frown again. “You know, for being gay” he answers Mew’s unasked question. 

“Ah, we’re here.”

The dancer stops at an extremely run-down building bloc. He gestures towards the second floor. Mew looks up and down the building, not sure what to say.

“It’s not much, but it’s home.”

Mew is left standing as the man starts to wave, indicating his goodbye.

“I-I haven’t gotten your name.”

“Just call me G”

_If it wasn’t fate the first time, then how about the next?_

Mew bites down into his cigarette as he rummages through his pockets for a lighter. The air is just as cold as the other night as he shakes his brown locks, hoping to shiver the cold away from his body.

“Looking for this?”

Mew whips his head up and sees g, standing there in his usual white bathrobe holding up a neon yellow lighter. The young man tilts his head slightly and smiles.

Mew thanks the man as he curses. Fuck, g was beautiful after all, and he couldn’t help but to fall for the man’s vixen like eyes coated with all sorts of glitter and jazz. 

“Ready to perform?” he questions g, as he puffs out a long smoke. G only smiles, twisting the knots in his bathrobe as a hint of pink paints his cheeks.

“Walk me home later?”

“You don’t even have to ask.”

  
  


It has become some sort of routine for the two of them for the past couple of weeks. Mew visits Club Central every Saturday to watch G’s sultry performance on the pole. Hours later, Mew is walking home the same man, without his makeup looking soft and fluffy, bundled up in a large coat and a scarf.

The younger man calls him Mew, as if he were a casual friend, and Mew grows to enjoy his name being on the other man’s lips.

Their routine is always the same as they walk out of Club Central and down into the sketchy dark alleyway, where G resides. Sometimes, their hands will brush against one another and Mew can feel his heartbeat quickening.

“You come with two people often.” G notes quietly as they walk out of the bustling busy New York bars, turning into the quieter corners.

“Yeah, they’re my friends. People I work with.” Mew hunches his shoulders up.

G’s eyes twinkle in the dark night as he looks up, smiling mischievously. “I thought you were a hotshot investor?” He questions as he kicks apart the snow mounds in a childish manner.

“Well, they’re related to my business.” Mew shrugs again, and leaves G off hanging, thinking about his job to himself again. Mew kicks back the mound of snow back into g’s direction, watching it fall apart.

“They seem like nice people.” G hums as he kicks the mound until it breaks apart on the road.

“Would… would you like to meet them?” Mew hesitates in asking the question as the fear of rejection floods his veins. Perhaps that was a stupid question…

“Are you inviting me to your art gallery?” G’s eyes are shining brighter than ever as Mew widens his eyes slightly.

“Would you like to be invited?” He asks, still unsure despite the eagerness that is shining in the younger man’s eyes.

“I’d love to.”

G stops on the street as Mew looks up and is aware that they’re at G’s apartment again.

“There’s a showing at the end of the month. You could be my special guest?” Mew shoves his hands deep in his pocket and smiles at G nervously. G fiddles with the straps of his bag, his lower lip caught between his teeth, as if he was thinking over the offer. After a momentary silence, he releases his bottom lip with a pop, and looks up at Mew.

“My name is Gulf.” G- or Gulf states quite confidently as he holds his hand out for a handshake. “Here’s my number and call me if you’re serious about it.” With that, he turns around and Mew watches his silhouette enter the building as his scarf whips in the wind

He revealed his name. What more was next?

Mew Suppasit was determined to crawl into the small space inside of Gulf’s heart.

Mew was sweating buckets through his beige suit. The art gallery was opening in a few hours, and John and his team were yet to arrive with his stock of red and white wine.

Things could not have been worse at the moment.

“Sir, the art is now all installed”

A voice interrupts his thoughts as he whips around to see the construction worker, timidly pushing a clipboard for him to sign.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Thank you.” Mew quickly signs the papers and tips the workers as he walks around his space, checking to see if they were all set in place.

Nervousness was an understatement. Mew just wanted everything to smoothly go by perfectly for his informal date with Gulf. It was his only chance to show him the cool side of Mew Suppasit himself.

“Mew!” The voice is no one other than John, who is running towards him with a clipboard as Mew can sigh in relief, seeing the truck and the workers loading off the crates of wine.

“Sorry man, but I told you we’d always get the job done” John laughs as Mew rolls his eyes and readjusts his tie. “C’mon John, you know I have someone I want to impress today”. Mew runs his hands through his hair. John grins and nudges him in the ribs, as Mew shuffles away, getting ready for the function.

The gallery is now bustling as Mew nervously checks the front door from time to time. John is mingling with his guests, entertaining them about the wine. He can’t seem to spot Jackson anywhere as he flashes a smile towards his guests and shakes their hand. Mew’s world seems to stop as he hears the gallery door open and a pair of stilettos click onto the marble floor of his gallery.

It’s Gulf, who is clad in a sleek navy halter dress that dips to leave his back exposed and extends to the floor. As he walks, the slit in his dress exposes his leg, showing the black stockings underneath. His hair is bouncy, and fluffy as his eyeliner suggestively outlines his doe like eyes.

“Fuck” Mew breathes, as he walks forward. Gulf’s face breaks into a beautiful smile as he stretches his arms outwards, welcoming Mew into his arms.

“Hey you.” Gulf leans back, but Mew’s hands remain on his waist, keeping him still as the older man takes in his look. “You look stunning.” He inhales as he caresses Gulf’s sides.

He leads Gulf through the gallery as Gulf chatters prettily into his ear about what had happened on the way over to the gallery. Mew can only smile, and nod and appreciate the way Gulf’s eyes twinkle and sparkle.

“Hello, who do we have here?”

Mew sighs, turning around and gesturing to Gulf. “John, this is Gulf. Gulf, this is John.” Mew glares playfully at John as the man smirks and raises his hand for a handshake.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous.” John says, as Gulf giggles. “Thank you.”

“I’m John. I invest in wine, instead of art” John adjusts his tie and throws Gulf a suggestive smirk. Gulf only laughs prettily in reply, and clutches onto Mew’s arm a little tighter. “I hope you enjoy our wine”. A glass of red wine is thrusted into Gulf’s direction, to which he takes with his dainty fingers. He raises the glass slightly as a sign of thanks.

Mew rolls his eyes, as he leads Gulf over to the numerous works of art that he has invested in. Gulf tilts his head as he stops by a painting of the night scenery in New York done in oil, as he seems mesmerized by the small specks of white which turn into flurry pieces of snow in his mind.

“I painted that.” Gulf is broken from his trance as he looks towards his right to see a man in a grey suit standing with a glass of white wine in his hand.

“Gulf, this is Jackson. My other friend.” Mew’s hand is warm on the small of Gulf’s back as Gulf holds his hand out for a handshake. Jackson shakes his hand back strongly as he looks back at the painting. “It’s a beautiful painting.” Gulf mutters as Jackson shyly laughs.

“Thank you, it’s nice to know that the great art dealer Mew Suppasit’s lover can appreciate the fine arts as well.” Jackson raises his glass and his eyebrows mischievously as Gulf’s face flushes in pretty pink. Mew hides his stupid smile by looking away into his suit.

The rest of the night goes perfectly and smoothly, just as planned.

It’s when the gallery ends in the evening, after all the wine has been consumed and the painting and arts have been auctioned off or put away- Mew stands in his empty gallery hall with his hands stuffed in his pockets, his tie loose and buttons popped.

“What a show.” John exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air, his buttons unbuttoned to his chest. Jackson is sliding on the wooden floor with his socks, his hair ruffled and messed up.

“I’m just glad you chose to keep my art, Suppasit.” Jackson laughs airly as Mew scratches his head.

“Well, it was _his_ favorite you know…” He fiddles with his pocket handkerchief as he mutters a few more words under his breath.

“I mean, Suppasit.” Jackson stops sliding on his socks as he stands up to face Mew properly. “Look, I’m happy for you and all but I really never saw you as the type to date a stripper out of all people.” Jackson side-eyes John.

“I mean, yeah same. Dude, I’m happy for you though! Imagine all the fucking amazing sex!” John howls childishly as Mew raises his hands in confusion.

“Come on guys, shut up. He’s still here, you do know that right?” Mew rubs his face with his hands as Jackson and John stills, not having realized that Gulf was still in the premise of the gallery.

“Just- don’t talk about him like that. I don’t really care that he’s a stripper. I just… I just like him, okay.” Mew’s eyes are distant but are shining with a million feelings rushing in his heart. Jackson and John share a look but smile as they pat Mew on his shoulder twice.

“Whatever your heart desires, Suppasit.”

“We always know you make the right decision.” 

Mew looks towards the bathroom doors where he sees Gulf standing, having just left the bathroom.

“I know.”

_If they met in another time, would their dreams and professions be the same?_

“Ready to go?” Mew steps on his stub of cigarette as Gulf wraps his coat tightly around him. Mew must admit that his dance today had him feeling all hot and bothered. Seeing Gulf in the pretty blue two piece as he rubbed himself with a bottle of oil and seeing his back arch beautifully with his lips parted- it left Mew with a large problem in his pants. Gulf was an entirely different human on stage. He was sexy, sultry, mesmerizing and just so damn beautiful.

Looking down at Gulf now, fresh and barefaced without makeup, smiling prettily up at him, Mew decides that he likes both versions of Gulf.

The two walk down their usual roads, talking about their day and what has been happening throughout the week. Mew finds out that Gulf has started taking up an extra shift at the restaurant, and now works part time as a server at the club as well. Although the fact doesn’t sit well in his stomach, he chooses to keep his mouth shut, knowing that Gulf would ask for help if he really needed it.

“W-would you like to come over today?” They stop at the front of his apartment as Gulf asks timidly. Mew grins widely. “Of course! I’d love to.”

With that, Mew finds himself walking up the steep set of stairs up to Gulf’s apartment and waiting as Gulf bangs the door open. He walks in, stepping out of his shoes and pressing up against Gulf in the small hallway of his place as he puts his coat down.

Gulf clicks on the lights, revealing his small studio apartment. Although Gulf is never ashamed of his home and his struggles, he feels hot and red-faced showing Mew his meek living space.

“It’s not much but…” Gulf shyly shrugs as Mew smiles. “No, It’s all good. I’m comfortable here.” Mew gestures at his awkwardly bent legs and they laugh together as Gulf sets a cup of coffee on the table.

Mew is delighted to see Gulf come out of his shell, showing him pictures and little bits and bobs of his home. He allows Gulf to come lean over into his chest, as he wraps his arms around him, sniffing the scent of Gulf’s shampoo. After a while, they’re enveloped by a comfortable silence, as Gulf plays with Mew’s hands, sipping coffee once in a while. Mew relaxes, holding on to Gulf, momentarily looking down at the beautiful man who is in his arms.

“What’s on your mind?” He asks, as the silence is broken. The clock’s second hand ticks slowly as Gulf continues to outline the veins on Mew’s hands with his finger.

“Are… are you… ashamed of me?” Gulf whispers into the silence. He closes his eyes, and tries not to remember the loud laughs of Jackson and John as he leaned against the bathroom door.

_“I really never saw you as the type to date a stripper out of all people.” Gulf stills, wondering if he had heard the words correctly as he quickly wipes his hands on the towel dispenser. He slowly makes his way towards the door._

_“Imagine all the fucking amazing sex!” There are howls of laughter, as Gulf looks down at his feet. His mind is clouded, as he digs his fingers into the palm of his hand. He should’ve known. He should’ve predicted-_

_“Just- don’t talk about him like that. I don’t really care that he’s a stripper. I just… I just like him, okay.”_

_Gulf’s mouth twitches into a small smile, but it doesn’t mend the small crack their words had just left in his heart._

“What?” Mew tenses up.

“Are you uncomfortable with me and my profession?”

Mew flares his nostrils and furrows his brows. His face screams confusion.

“Well… I just heard you and your friends talking about me, and so I just-“

“Oh god no. Gulf, I am not ashamed of you and will never belittle you for your profession.” Mew holds onto Gulf’s hands and rubs his thumbs against them reassuringly. He feels Gulf relaxing in his hold as he turns around to face Mew.

“Good. Because I like you.” Gulf leans in and their nose touches leaving little space between them. Mew can feel Gulf’s breath on his face as he smiles, leaning into the space as well.

“What a surprise, I like you too.”

With that, the space between them disappears.

Mew knew he always makes amazing decisions for himself, but he can easily say that deciding to date Gulf was the easiest and the best decision he has made so far. Dating Gulf felt dangerous, and irresistibly fun. He felt his confidence burst day by day as he stood by Gulf’s side. Every day was full of bliss, being sent cute texts from his boyfriend, who was at work at his restaurant or teasing pictures of his boyfriend in a showy set for his show at night. As they walked home, Mew was always left breathless by Gulf who made sure to kiss the living hell out of him before parting ways. It always did, however, leave him with a problem in his pants on the way home.

It was just like any other Saturday as Mew readjusts the hard-on in his pants, seeing Gulf on stage again, moving against the metal pole fluidly, as he spins, the pink cloth twirling after him. Gulf raises his hands up against the pole, his legs wrapped around them as the only remaining clothing on his body is a set of tight pink and white lacy thongs that barely cover his frontal area. Mew’s eyes trail against the expanse of Gulf’s legs, as they cleanly point towards the ceiling of the bar, his toes curled perfectly and his back bends in an arch as his head tilts backwards. The whole number ends as Gulf beautifully pirouettes twice out of the stage, making sure to look back to throw Mew a wink before disappearing backstage.

When they meet outdoors, Mew is still painfully hard, as Gulf widens his eyes are the large straining package that meets his eye.

“I’m so sorry, you were just so mesmerizing…” Mew breathes heavily, trying to think of anything but how incredibly sexy Gulf was on stage tonight. Gulf cheekily smiles as he steps into Mew’s space, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

“I could help you fix that.”

Mew doesn’t need any other words of convincing as he leads the way to his own apartment.

The door unlocks, as Gulf is shoved into the apartment, as Mew hurriedly takes off his own coat and jacket, already loosening his tie mid-way into the living room. Gulf needs no other signals to take off his own coat and sweater as Mew pulls him in for a bruising kiss, his hand flying up towards Gulf’s face to clutch his jaw tightly. He never wants to let go, as he spends his time kissing and licking into the younger man’s mouth.

Moans fill the air as Mew sucks a bruise onto the expanse of Gulf’s neck, as Gulf’s hands come to clutch as Mew’s shoulders, his lips parting to release a sinful moan.

Clothes are shed one by one, as Mew looks down at Gulf, lying with hooded eyes on his bed, as his lips are red and puffy, saliva dripping down his chin. Mew thought Gulf looked absolutely sinful on stage, but it was nothing compared to the sight of Gulf writhing in bed with his legs spread.

“Fuck” is all Mew is able to breathe as he’s fingering Gulf, licking into Gulf’s crevices and feeling his thighs shake and tremble against his head. It’s all he’s able to moan when Gulf takes all of him into his pretty mouth, hot and slick with saliva as he thrusts up into the wet cavern that is Gulf’s throat.

When he’s balls deep in the beautiful man, he’s at a loss for words as all that comes out of him is a large groan as he buries his face into Gulf’s neck to thrust, listening to the beautiful _ahs_ and _nghs_ that are released by Gulf’s lips.

As he releases for the first time, he feels a rush of euphoria as he slams into Gulf, his lips pressing desperately against the younger man’s as he collapses on top of him. Gulf comes not soon after, his whole body trembling in ecstasy.

It’s minutes after, when Mew rises, sitting up and placing Gulf’s rag-like body on top of him, as he fingers his hole once more, feeling the puffy rim stretch against his fingers. Gulf whines, tired and sated but begins to moan once more as he sees Mew licks his lips to finger him with two thick fingers.

“M-Mew! Ngh- N-no m-mo- _ah-ah more_ …” Gulf leans against Mew’s shoulder, hitting him weakly and Mew stops his ministrations to look into Gulf’s face.

“Baby please, one more time… just once more… please…” Mew whispers against Gulf’s lips as Gulf inhales and exhales deeply to just nod his head. “O-okay…”

The second round is slow and passionate, as Mew takes his time to watch Gulf ride him, moving his hips in rhythm with his hands as Gulf can only whine into Mew’s hair.

“Does it feel good baby?” Mew breathes heavily as Gulf nods.

“Mmnm- It feels so _ah-_ good…”

Gulf’s _ah_ s intensifies as Mew holds Gulf tightly against his chest, both men releasing their load for the second time that night.

Gulf falls asleep after three rounds, which consists of Mew fucking into Gulf from behind, as he lays sideways onto the bed, as Gulf clutches at the sheets, only being able to release high-pitched moans. As Mew snuggles into his back, Gulf is already gone, tiredly gone into dreamland, after having reached a new level of sexual euphoria for the third time that night.

\---

Mew is woken up by the light shining into his bedroom, as he groans reaching out for his phone. He turns, checking his phone, which reads 7:34am, and he quickly reaches out to pull Gulf closer towards his chest, kissing the boy’s forehead.

Gulf murmurs as he snuggles closer into Mew’s broad chest, and Mew can’t help but to smile fondly and run his fingers through Gulf’s hair. God, he was so happy. Was he allowed to be so happy?

He continues to caress the mop of hair as Gulf looks up at him with sleepy eyes, tilting his chin up for a kiss. Mew complies, pressing a large kiss onto those addicting lips as he sits up.

“Good morning.” Gulf murmurs, his eyes still half shut, but his lips stretching into a pretty smile.

“Good morning, are you feeling okay?” Mew questions as he rubs Gulf’s back. Gulf groans, burying his face into the pillows as he shakes his head.

“My ass hurts.” He whines, and Mew laughs gleefully, throwing his head back. Gulf frowns playfully and slaps his arm.

“But it felt good?” Mew asks again, a little bit of insecurity twinging into his heart. He had the time of his life last night, and he hopes Gulf felt the same way.

“Why are you even questioning yourself, you absolute sex god.” Gulf laughs, kissing Mew’s torso. “It felt amazing.” He presses light kisses all the way up his body and presses a chaste kiss on Mew’s lips.

As Mew carefully leads Gulf towards the kitchen, he flips a pancake onto their porcelain plates. Gulf sits on a tall wooden stool, dangling his long legs back and forth as Mew places the plates in front of them. The air between them is comfortable, and warm. It leaves a good fuzzy feeling inside of Mew which tingles him throughout his body. 

“I… I have a charity event in around two months. Would you like to be my plus one?” Mew asks hesitantly, picking at the remains of his pancakes as Gulf whips his head up, his cheeks full of pancakes as he nods enthusiastically.

As Gulf leans over the table to give Mew a kiss that tastes like pancakes and maple syrup, Mew decides that nothing could be more perfect than this moment.

  
  


\---

_Is it fate that things turned out this way?_

Gulf finds himself settling into the comfort of Mew’s apartment as time passes by. He ends up quitting most of his waiter shifts due to the lack of money needed to fund his life as he spends days snuggling into the comfort of Mew’s plentiful living space. Days of “I’ll just stay here for another day” turns into weeks and soon Gulf figures that it’s time to pay his own run-down apartment a visit after a month and a half of leeching off at Mew’s place.

“Baby, don’t go… you have everything here. My clothes, my food… I don’t want you to go.” Mew pouts at him like a kid, as Gulf laughs pressing kisses on his face.

“I’m just going over to check on my place. I do have my own home after all.” With that, Gulf slips on his sneakers, shoving his phone in his pocket and makes sure to leave his work bag at Mew’s place to ease his uncertainty.

As Gulf walks along the bright city roads of New York, he realizes that the bruising cold winter has already passed and the snow has melted, signaling the start of a new season. God, has it already been one full season since he had met Mew at the back of Club Central? Gulf happily shakes his head as he looks up to the clear blue sky.

Everything seemed like a dream to him. About a few months ago, he had been struggling alone to pay rent and to make ends meet, but now… Although Gulf enjoyed snuggling up to Mew’s large arms at night and waking up to a delicious set of pancakes in the morning every day, it felt a little… strange.

Gulf didn’t like relying too much on people, as he had made it on his own after being kicked out of his family home. But now, here he was- relying on Mew like some blood sucking leech. He climbs up the steps to his own apartment, his head swimming with his thoughts when a piece of paper plastered on his door makes his heart drop.

_LATE: Rent due._

Gulf reaches for the paper as his hands shake in anxiety. _Fuck_. He had forgotten to pay rent for the last month, as he had spent all his time at Mew’s place. He crouches down in front of his door, holding his head between his knees taking deep breaths, calming himself down. Quickly unlocking the door, he tries to find his emergency cash and leaves immediately to go back to Mew’s place. He needed to know if he had enough, because he would not have known what to do if he did not.

Gulf practically runs out of Mew’s apartment to make his way to the nearest bank to check his balance and to withdraw cash, but to his horror, finds himself short of money to pay rent. Gulf stands at the ATM, feeling lost and his strength all drained from his body as tears start to prick at his eyes. He wants to scream and yell. He should not have quit those restaurant shifts, why was he so stupid to do so? He quickly wipes at them, not wanting to cry in public as he withdraws the leftover cash in his bank account, trudging his way back home.

How was life so unfair, so cruel to Gulf? Was he not allowed to be happy? He can’t help but to crouch down onto the ground in an empty alleyway to just control his breathing and his tears, as his heart clenches painfully. Life was unfair.

The unamended crack in Gulf’s heart crumbles a little more, as he sees his life slip out of his fingers.

He rings the bell to Mew’s apartment, finding it locked. Within seconds, Mew is in front of him in all his perfect glory, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

“Baby, I missed you so much! Where did you-“ Mew stops babbling as he feels Gulf’s small body tremble and shake within his arms as his shirt begins to form a wet patch.

“Baby?” Mew lifts Gulf’s chin with his finger to see his face, as Gulf shakes his head and tries to bury his face even deeper into Mew’s chest. “I don’t want you to see me like this,” he mumbles. All Mew is able to do is to hold the boy tight against his body, as he runs his hands up and down his back, hoping it provides the boy with some comfort. Gulf’s hands are clutching his shirt tightly, as his unshed tears quickly trickle down his face.

“Please tell me what happened.” Mew softly whispers into Gulf’s neck as the latter does not stop crying, after a couple of minutes have passed. It worried him to no end, seeing the usual spunky and bright young man, break down into tears.

A beat of silence passes by.

“Gulf, baby. You have to tell me what’s wrong.”

Another beat of silence.

After what it feels like hours, Gulf finally raises his head to reveal his puffy tear-stricken face. Mew’s heart crumbles, seeing the sight as his usual glowing boyfriend seemed to be so extremely shattered and powerless

“I can’t pay my rent” Gulf’s voice is scratchy, and holds no faith, no strength as his entire body weight is shifted onto Mew’s arms. He’s so tired.

Mew on the other hand feels like he can finally breathe. He felt somewhat relieved that the issue at hand was nothing more than rent. He gently picks Gulf up, and leads him to the bedroom, and softly lays him down.

“Look baby, I can help you.” Mew sits down next to the man who was now on his side, looking up at him. Gulf shakes his head furiously. “I can’t… I don’t want you to do that for me.”

Mew lays down next to him and caresses his hair softly. He lets his eyes stray up to neatly brush out the strands of hair that are flying all over, and back down to lock eyes with his boyfriend.

“I want to do this for you.”

“okay”

At night, when Gulf is sure that Mew has fallen asleep, he sobs into his pillow, muffling his heartbroken cries of guilt. He felt so small, so dependent, and he didn’t even have the courage to turn around to be enveloped by the person he felt secure the most.

Why did Mew’s hand reaching out hold a hammer in the other?

There are cracks in Gulf’s fragile heart, pieces breaking apart.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Gulf rises, early in the morning again he realizes that Mew is still deep asleep next to him. It’s a new day, he thinks, as he quietly leaves the bed to brush his teeth and goes over to his boyfriend to straddle him, quickly pulling down his boxers to stare down at his limp, large dick.

He was a stripper after all, it was the most he could do.

_crack._

Gulf slowly bends down to lick a stripe up his boyfriend’s cock as he fits the head in his lips, swirling his tongue around the tip. He holds the base of his dick, as he quickly gets to work, his lips making obscene noises, as he tries to fit his boyfriend’s slowly enlarging dick into his mouth.

He can hear his boyfriend groaning in his sleep, as he hollows his mouth and lays his tongue on the underside of his cock, and teasingly licks up at the protruding veins. As he slowly gets ready to take him into his throat again, he chokes, as he feels a strong hand grip at his neck, pushing him deeper into his throat.

His boyfriend was awake.

“Fuck, baby.” Mew’s voice is raspy and deep, as his hands make their way to the back of Gulf’s head, pushing his cock deeper into the young man’s mouth.

“Ooh, god baby, what is this hmm-ah for?” Mew is slowly thrusting into Gulf’s mouths, as wet noises fill the bedroom, along with Mew’s deep groans.

Gulf hums as a reply, to which Mew throws his head back at, further shoving himself deeper down Gulf’s throat. It takes a few more thrusts as Mew climaxes, making sure to milk his cum into Gulf’s mouth, who patiently waits with his lips parted.

Mew pulls him in for a kiss, as Gulf makes sure to swallow the remains of his boyfriend, and kisses back intensely, feeling his boyfriend smile into the kiss.

“Good morning baby, what was this for?” Mew questions him, as Gulf shrugs.

“You paid for my rent?”

With that, Gulf quickly stands up, wishing to ignore Mew’s face, which had turned stone cold, and hard with the mention of his services.

_crack._

  
  


The air is hot in the club as Gulf stretches, getting ready to warm up for his stage tonight. Rolling his neck around, he lays himself on the floor, his legs stretched out as he leans towards the right, feeling the muscles in his thighs stretch, feeling a dull pain. He continues, stretching as he switches towards the left, feeling the same dull pain. As he raises his leg up against the wall, he’s greeted by two dancers whom he can’t remember the names of.

“Hello, g” One of the dancers is a girl with a tall nose and a pair of foxy eyes. She sneers, looking up and down at his outfit, a pair of large sweatpants and a band tee both belonging to Mew.

Gulf only nods as a greeting, as he goes back to warming up and stretching. The other dancer is a guy much shorter than Gulf, with large round eyes. He cocks his head and smiles widely at him.

“So, G’s got a rich sugar daddy taking care of him now?” The male dancer circles him once like a hawk and raises one shoulder at Gulf. The female dancer cackles shortly before placing a hand on the wall.

“Guess it feels nice to soak up all his money without any consequence.” She snoots.

“Or do you pay him with your services?”

Gulf can’t make eye contact with Mew as he dances on stage that night, the taste of bile coming up his throat. He finishes his performance, and immediately heads to the toilets, where he empties his stomach, feeling gross and disgusting. When he meets Mew outside later on, and the larger man leans to give him a kiss, he stops him.

“Mew, am I a burden?” The question hangs heavy between them as Mew stands there, mouth gaping in shock, not knowing where this question came from.

His heart is losing its pieces, leaving gaping vulnerable holes for people to attack. And Gulf tries, with every attempt to desperately pick up the individual pieces, to fit them together like a puzzle.

“No, of course not.” The reply is as immediate as it can be, as Gulf looks down at his feet. He was supposed to feel sexy, and happy and confident in this relationship. So why…

“Okay, well I feel like a burden.” He shoots back, scratching his neck. Everything was so good between them, so why did it feel so weird now?

“Okay, but you’re not.” Mew’s voice is icy and cold, and even in the warm Spring evening, Gulf shivers against his words.

“I just… you take care of me, and I feel like I shouldn’t be so dependent.” Gulf finally manages to look up at Mew, whose façade is not happy. His brows are creased, and his eyes are narrow. He almost looks confused.

“But, I like taking care of you.” Mew’s hand comes up to cup Gulf’s cheek and softly strokes it with his thumb. “I want to do this, okay? But I hear you. If I’m pushing too much, I’ll slow down.” His smile is understanding and genuine, and Gulf feels the tension escape from his shoulders. He brings himself to hug Mew tightly as he breathes in the scent of his cologne and cigarettes.

At night, the two are tangled in bed as Mew presses light kisses on Gulf’s smooth back, his large hands caressing his body. Gulf allows himself to relax for the first time since the whole rent issue went down, as he dozes off in the arms he finds comfort in.

  
  
  
  
  


The cool breeze of summer soon arrives, and the charity event Mew had mentioned months ago quickly arrives in no time.

Gulf looks down at his sleek navy-blue suit checking the inner pockets and reading the menacing _Louis Vuitton_ tag which is staring back at him. God, how much did this cost? He sees Mew walking into the bathroom beside him with a black suit, with a blue pocket chief, adjusting his cufflinks.

“God baby, you look like a dream.” Mew practically sighs into the kiss as Gulf lets himself relax, feeling Mew’s tongue flick against his.

“Thank you. You don’t look too shabby either.” Gulf leans into the kiss again, as Mew hugs him from behind, and tucks his chin on his shoulder. The sway in front of the mirror until the bell rings for their taxi.

The charity event is held at the Royal Prince Hotel, a high-end five-star hotel for those international tourists who enjoy visiting New York. The place is full of people, and Gulf grabs onto Mew’s arm a little tighter, not wanting to lose him in the crowd. He’s met by waiters who shove trays filled with drinks and little cakes into his face as he tries to navigate through the crowd without tripping. At times, Mew is stopped by someone who compliments him about his art gallery or his extensive art collection. Mew simply smiles, shakes hands and gives thanks. Gulf hides behind Mew, as he watches from the shadows.

Finally, they’re able to escape the crowd and enter the hall where there are small island tables scattered around with one large stage at the center. To Gulf, it looks like an upgraded version of the club. He laughs to himself, as Mew leads the way to their designated table.

Gulf makes himself comfortable, as Mew immediately stands up to greet someone else. Soon, he walks away to a different table to chat with the other important people who were at this event. Gulf sits there, feeling a little awkward and confused, and only brightens up when he sees a family face across from the hall- Jackson.

Jackson waves at Gulf, and grins as he takes Mew’s seat.

“You! How are you doing!” Jackson is enthusiastic and his bright energy makes Gulf feel a little better as he nods.

“I’m doing alright, just feeling a little out of place.” He admits, playing with the cufflinks of his suit. Jackson laughs out loud, making a few people turn their heads towards them in a disapproving manner. He then slaps Gulf’s shoulders and leans in a little closer.

“A bit different from your normal scene, huh?”

What Jackson said was with no ill intent Gulf knew, but inevitably the truth stung a bit. The silence from Gulf takes back Jackson as he apologizes.

“My bad, that’s not what I meant. But hey! You’re definitely different from the people Mew used to bring along to events.” Jackson shrugs, taking a bite of the bread stick placed at the middle of the table.

Curiosity gets to the best of Gulf as he asks who Mew has brought before.

“Well maybe you know, but before Mew’s parents died, they set him up with lots of people for dates. So, they were all these high-end rich daughters or sons.” Gulf widens his eyes. It’s then when he realizes that his so-called world of being a stripper at a club is so damn far from Mew’s world as a classy art investor.

It’s not like Gulf didn’t know about this reality. From the first time he had met Mew behind the dingy bar, Gulf knew that he was purely just having fun seducing the attractive guy behind the club. But once Mew had turned towards him, holding his warm large hands out, Gulf only knew how to grab on and be dragged into his life. The signs were always there, however. Gulf didn’t have any proper friends, hell, he didn’t even have a family. Meanwhile, though Mew had lost his parents, he used to have a stable support system. Now, he has amazing, successful friends like Jackson and John, who support him along the way. Where did Gulf fit into Mew’s fantastical life?

What was the point of picking up the pieces of the puzzle when there is no glue to be found?

_Where do I fit in?_

_Do I fit in at all?_

“Maybe I said too much?” Jackson’s voice is what drags him back into reality. Gulf shakes his head as his head slightly spins- perhaps from the alcohol. When he focuses his eyes back on Jackson, the world seems dimmer as his revelation had slapped him hard across his face.

The final blow shatters his heart, sending a bajillion fragments of his heart, flying. 

“No, it’s… alright. I just.” Gulf pauses, looking back at Mew who is laughing with a new group of people. “I just happened to realize something just now.”

When he looks back at Jackson, he can read confusion, worry and a little bit of fear on his face. “Look,” Jackson says as he takes a napkin from the middle of the table as well as a pen from his chest pocket, scribbling some numbers the best he can. “If you’re in trouble- or something happens, and Mew isn’t there. I can help you. I’m not the richest, or the most successful, but I’m willing to help.”

Gulf raises a glass at Jackson, and smiles. “Cheers Jackson, for a pleasant evening.”

Gulf’s smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

As Mew finally turns his undivided attention towards him at the end of the night, he presses a soft kiss on his nose.

“Are you okay?” He questions, softly brushing his thumbs against his eyebrows.

_No._

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

Gulf recognizes that there’s no use of picking up the fragments anymore. He knows that in order to repair his heart, he needed to build them back up from scratch. On his own.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\---

_So, this is where fate leads them both_.

Gulf cooks a meal for both of them together for the first time, as he clumsily puts together some baked salmon and a salad onto a plate. He thinks it's the best he can manage before possibly shattering another person’s heart. He sets it down as Mew laughs happily.

“What did I do to deserve this, today?” The man stands to give him a peck on both of his cheeks before sitting back down.

_It’s not what you did, but it’s what I did for myself._

“Nothing, I just wanted to do something nice for you” Gulf replies hastily, brushing his hands down his apron before untying it, and sitting down across from Mew.

“Having you in my life is already something nice, though” Mew hums, sneakily winking at Gulf from across the table, and Gulf’s gut churns, feeling sick.

They eat together, as Gulf tries to hold himself together. He cannot fall apart now.

As the plates are cleared up, Gulf makes sure to wash them clean, bringing over a cup of coffee for Mew. He stands in front of him, taking one long good look at him, then reaching out to hug him just once more.

“Mew, I think we should break up.”

The words hang over their heads like a large cloud and Gulf can almost hear the thunder in the distance.

“Excuse me?”

Gulf exhales shakily, as he wrings his hands together. He shuts his eyes close, knowing that all his stuff is packed into his show bag.

“I think…. I think that we should break up.”

The words are clear, but shaky this time as Mew stands up from his chair. He puts his face into the palms of his hands as he sucks in a breath.

“I don’t understand, we were good. We were so good?” His voice rises higher and higher, panic setting in at the same time as the bold statement finally processing in his mind. Break up? What, why?

“Mew, t-this isn’t about you. I just… I just have issues that I need to sort out myself. It’s my problem, and I can’t do this…” Gulf clasps onto his hands to stop them from shaking so goddamn much and tries to focus on the way his feet feel on the wooden floor to stop himself from crumbling.

“What… Gulf, I love you.” Mew is also shaking. It rattles the dining table and the cup of coffee as he tries to reach out for Gulf with his hand. But Gulf takes a step back, knowing that touching Mew would not be any help for his decision. He disappears into the bedroom to grab his bag as Mew watches with devastation printed on his face. He falls to his knees, bringing his hands up to his face to wipe at the tears falling on his face.

“I used to feel confident, sexy and was so sure of who I was, but now I’m not so sure anymore.” Gulf explains as he picks up the bag. He hesitantly reaches for Mew, but last minute, decides not to. He can’t bear to listen to Mew’s painful cries no longer, as he leaves, shutting the heavy door behind him.

Please. Please wait until I get myself back on track.

Mew hears the door click shut, and truly breaks down, curling himself into a tight ball on the floor, not even bothering to think about mending his shattered heart.

  
  
  


As days pass, Mew loses a sense of reality. He spends his days, cooped up in his bedroom, burying himself in the sheets trying to get a whiff of Gulf’s sweet scent, that he might have left behind. But soon, as days turn into weeks and weeks into months, the scent fades, and Mew is left with the same smell of his own sweat, cologne and cigarettes.

John and Jackson check up on him once in a while, needing to know when their investor was going to go back into work again. John pitifully rubs Mew’s back as he sobs into his pillow as Jackson can only stand afar and watch, as he bites his nails worryingly.

“Is he still dancing?” Mew would ask, once in a while, as the two men would look at each other and nod. “Yes Mew, he’s still dancing.”

It’s only then, when Mew gets assurance that Gulf is still dancing and doing what he loves- he is able to fall asleep for once. Once he rises, he’s back to falling into a pit of depression and heartbreak as every inch of his house reminds him of Gulf.

Soon, winter comes again, which slowly turns into spring then summer. It’s been more than half a year since Gulf broke up with Mew. He starts to get his life on track again, by contacting various artists and looking at Jackson’s new paintings.

“God, clean this place up” he notes, looking at the sleeping bag on the floor along with some trash strewn around. Jackson only laughs, and mutters about a guest staying at his studio for a while. 

As he shuffles through Jackson’s artwork, he nonchalantly asks him a question he hasn’t asked in months.

“Is he still dancing?” Mew lets his hand hover over the canvas as he watches the paint reflect against the lights of Jackson’s art room. When he hears no reply from Jackson, he stands still, heart beating fast and heavy.

“Jackson. Is he still dancing?”

Mew turns around only to see Jackson guiltily picking on his paintbrush.

Jackson slowly shakes his head.

“I’m sorry Mew, he hasn’t been there over a month ago.”

That night, Mew steps foot into Club Central and the waft of gin and smoke takes him back a year ago when he had first met Gulf. He sits there, a cigarette lit between his trembling fingers, in one of those many seats to wait for Gulf to appear, but just as Jackson had said. He didn’t come.

Gulf had completely disappeared from Mew’s life.

  
  
  


\---

_If fate had not made us meet, would we still be here?_

Mew shivers, as he wraps his coat around himself tightly, brushing off the snow on his boots before stepping into his house. His phone rings, as he picks up. It’s John.

“Hey, I heard you came back from your trip?”

“About a month ago. Sorry for not letting you know.”

There is laughter in the background as John yells at the voices at the back. “No, it’s alright. I know this year has been pretty tough for you.” Mew smiles, hanging his coat, and checking the fridge for something to eat.

“Thank you, John. You’re a good friend.” John laughs over the line, as Mew hears him sneeze. There is laughter again.

“Do you still love him?” John’s voice is clear against Mew’s ears, as he stills in his tracks, setting the tupperware of chicken onto his kitchen counter. There is a moment of silence, as John coughs over the line.

“Hey, too soon? I’m sorry. I gotta go, but… you’re a good guy Mew. Things will be okay.”

With that the line is cut, and Mew leans over the counter to take deep breaths. He looks outside. Snow is falling beautifully as bits of snowflakes get stuck on his windows, glistening as they melt away.

He places his chicken in the microwave and watches the orange tupperware go round and round and round-

The doorbell rings.

Mew checks the time, reading 10:30pm, and wonders who in the world it could be.

“I’m coming!” He yells, as he quickly takes the chicken out and heads towards the door. He unlocks the door and quickly opens to see the visitor standing at his place.

It’s Gulf.

He’s a little grown up now, his wavy hair parted in the middle. He looks fresh, and young and… he’s glowing. Mew stands at the door, wanting to slap himself thinking it was a dream. He blinks twice, three times and the only sound he can hear is his own heartbeat racing a mile a minute. Gulf looks as endearing and beautiful as the first time he had seen him at the back of the club over a year ago.

Gulf gives him a timid time, and a small wave. It’s all it takes for Mew to step forward and to pull Gulf into the biggest and the tightest hug as he presses the boy up against his body as tightly as he can, not ever wanting to let go. Gulf’s arms loop around him just as tightly, and they both stare at each other, laughing, with tears glistening in their eyes, threatening to fall.

“Hi.” Mew breathes, still holding a firm grasp around Gulf’s pert waist as Gulf giggles.

“Hi.” Mew feels the man’s hands sliding down his back. “I want to show you something.”

In silence, Mew nods as he grabs his coat and his keys, slipping on his boots, following Gulf down the elevator, across the street, down the subway and into an area 20 minutes away from his apartment. It’s a cute open street, with many shops facing each other down the road as Gulf silently leads Mew over to one of them. It reads, _STUDIO G: DANCE_.

Mew looks back and forth between the name of the place, and at Gulf as the latter smiles warmly and unlocks the building door, and leads the two men inside, flicking on the lights.

It’s a dance studio- a small one, but neatly built with two studio rooms. Gulf gestures to the seats outside the studio looking in, as he turns into the bathroom to come out in leggings and a tank top. He then signals at Mew to stay put, as he starts to turn on the lights to the smaller studio.

As if on cue, a couple of men and women start to walk in through the door as Gulf welcomes them cheerfully. He leads them through a couple of stretches and soon, the students bring out metal poles and situate them, locking them into the floor and the ceiling. It is until then, Mew realizes that Gulf is teaching a late-night pole dancing class.

He can’t take his eyes off of Gulf as the man he spent all year thinking about it there, a glass barrier away, fluidly moving around the pole, demonstrating. He looks enchanting, as he makes eye contact with Mew throughout the lesson, and the man is reminded of how sexy he was dancing. The class soon comes to an end, as Gulf waves bye-bye to his students, each one of them leaving through the door of the building, throwing Mew a smile as well.

Soon, the lights are shut, and Gulf brings Mew into a separate studio. It’s a smaller studio, with a ballet barre implemented. Gulf gestures for Mew to take a seat again, and Mew complies, pulling on a plastic stool.

Loud music fills the studio, as Gulf begins to dance. He twirls, his toes pointing towards the ceiling perfectly, and his back arching beautifully stretching out the lines on his neck. His feet flutter along the wooden floor lightly, like a fairy as his hands glide through the air in fluid movement. All Mew can think is how ethereal he looks, like an angel as he flits through the four corners of the studio.

The music comes to a stop, and Mew rushes forward to hug Gulf, and picks him up, twirling him three times. Laughter escapes both of them, as the unshed tears that were withheld before, come streaming down both of their faces. They’re way too happy to see each other.

“This is what I needed.” Gulf breathes as he spreads his arms out. “I… I hated dancing at the club. The pay, the people who worked there, the harassment… it was horrible. The only reason I was there was because I got to dance.”

Gulf takes a moment to breathe.

“When I met and started living with you… you had such a vivid life. I felt like… I felt like I couldn’t step into your world with you. I didn’t like being judged for my occupation. I felt like I needed to do what I really wanted to do the most. I couldn’t be scared anymore. But to do that, I had to let you go. I’m sorry.”

Mew cups his face in his hands and brushes their noses together.

“I never felt embarrassed by your occupation. I just wanted you to thrive by doing what you liked to do. I’m sorry if I made you feel that way, but I understand.” He whispers against Gulf’s lips.

“I’m guessing this is what you truly love to do?” He questions, teasingly as Gulf nods.

Mew leans to plant a kiss onto Gulf’s lips, and he sighs in relief. The feeling of Gulf’s lips moving in sync with his and his devious tongue battling his and pulling on his lower lip- this was what he missed so much. He allows his hands to grab Gulf’s ass, pulling him even closer, and slightly grinding his hips into the other man’s body.

They part, panting as Gulf presses three light kisses on his lips.

“Do you still love me?”

“Are you seriously asking me that question?”

Gulf snorts, as he buries his head into Mew’s chest as they laugh, falling onto the floor of the studio. The couple lay there, side by side, on the hard wood of the studio floor, making out languidly as outside, snow begins to fall again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Epilogue 

Mew welcomes back Gulf into his apartment and smiles as he takes in the new décor. 

“I had to change it up since it kept reminding me of you.” Mew sheepishly scratches his head, but Gulf smiles brightly back at him. It seemed like both of them needed a little repairing of their hearts in their own ways. Mew quickly dumps the forgotten chicken on his kitchen counter, as his heart hammers. There were better things to eat anyways. 

Gulf follows Mew into his bedroom, as he stands there looking at the changed décor in his bedroom as well. The large king-sized bed is the only thing that is the same. Gulf spots a large canvas painting of wintertime in New York.

“Is that-”

“Jackson’s painting. Yeah. I needed something to remind me that you weren’t someone I just made up in my mind. I wanted to let you go, but at the same time I couldn’t.” Mew admits, staring at the large painting on his wall. He feels arms sliding around his torso, as he looks down.

Gulf’s face is buried into his back as Mew feels a sharp inhale from the younger man. He grabs onto the hands which are tightly wound around him as he turns around.

“Please tell me you’re going to stay this time.” He whispers. Gulf reaches up to cup his face into his hands and leans in to press a kiss onto his lips once.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Mew grabs Gulf’s jaw as he devours his lips, slowly moving his lips against his. He flicks his tongue out hesitantly, asking for entrance as Gulf slowly opens his mouth, allowing Mew’s tongue to meet his own.

The room is dark, only lit with the moon shining in from his window. The air is hot, and heavy with their own pants and groans filling the air as Mew quickly sheds his sweater and tank top. He sits, on the corner of his bed as Gulf pushes back, leaving room between themselves.

Mew whines, but Gulf shushes him, slowly teasing him as he raises his hoodie with the tips of his fingers, flashing a little bit of skin underneath. He continues, as Mew groans, understanding that Gulf is _holy shit_ stripping for him as he continues to seductively throw away his hoodie, then his shirt underneath, leaving him topless and in a pair of jeans.

Mew grabs him by his waist to bring him closer, settling him on his lap as Gulf’s hands fly to his hair, pulling slightly. Mew wastes no time to grind his hips up, as Gulf moans delightfully, the friction of their jeans coming together. Gulf grinds back in rhythm as he clutches desperately onto Mew’s head, bringing it towards his neck. They grind in unison, both incredibly hard within the confines of their pants as Mew’s hands come up to squeeze Gulf’s ass. Gulf pants, as he rides Mew faster and faster and soon, he’s trembling on top of him, releasing his load into his boxers as Mew watches him come for the first time that night, with hooded eyes.

“Already?” He teases, as Gulf flushes bright red.

“It’s been a long time.”

Mew quickly gets rids of both of their pants and boxers as he takes no time to engulf Gulf into his mouth, sucking off the sticky residue. He himself is extremely hard, but pays no mind or attention, making sure that he gives Gulf the best sex of his life, as he lubes his fingers up, inserting a finger whilst sucking him off.

The latter can only throw his head back, as both areas of his body are pleasured to no end, his leg being raised on the older man’s shoulder, as his toes curl in ecstasy.

“P-please- _ah-ah- …_ no… no more- _ah-“_ Gulf begs, his hands digging into Mew’s hair, as a second finger is inserted, his walls clenching around the two thick fingers.

“Holy fucking shit…” Mew bites his own lip, watching the man fall apart underneath him, as he stretches out the boy, the sound of his fingers making an erotic squelching sound. He leans down to bite hickies all over his thighs, as his digits bump against the man’s prostate, sending shockwaves in Gulf’s body, as his thighs tremble with want.

“Please, I want you” Gulf whispers against Mew’s lips as he claims them, sloppily making out as Mew repositions himself, unwrapping a condom as he lubes his own dick up.

Mew positions his dick along Gulf’s hole, and rubs it up and down, feeling it catch from time to time. He pushes in the tip, to then pull out just to watch his hole quiver and clench against air. Repeating this, Mew teases Gulf to no end as he pushes in the head of his cock, then pulls out over and over again, until Gulf is sobbing and begging for his cock. He places a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips and smiles.

“Since you asked so nicely.”

He pushes himself all the way in, as he clenches his jaw. _Fuck_. He had forgotten how good Gulf’s ass felt, his tight walls clenching around him. Gulf’s jaw slacks, his eyes and head rolling back as he claws Mew’s back, leaving a few scratch marks as he hisses in pain. Mew breathes slowly, looking down at Gulf, thinking that he looks just as beautiful and seductive as the time he had met him for the first time at the back of the club. Gulf looks back at him, his eyes full of love, as he can’t help but to use his strength to lean up for a kiss.

As Mew then moves to pull out, and sheath himself back in, any other thoughts die out as the two can only hazily keep eye contact, as they moan loudly in response. Mew’s movements become more and more erratic as he rubs his cock against Gulf’s prostate over and over again, sweat dripping as Gulf can only whine and sob, turning his head to the side. His large hands come to grip his boyfriend’s neglected cock, hard and leaking against his stomach as he tugs him towards his release. Gulf comes undone, for the second time that night as his entire body shakes, his mouth opening and closing in pleasure as saliva and tears dribble down his face.

Mew pulls out then, flipping his boyfriend with ease as he then shoves himself back in with ease, holding his body against his own as he pistons in and out, groaning into Gulf’s back, pulling on his arm.

“A-again?” Gulf only has seconds to process what’s happening as Mew hand reaches for his nipple as he twists it, adding onto the pleasure.

Gulf gasps, feeling his boyfriend go in deeper, as with his other hand, reaches for his stomach to feel how deep his boyfriend is, as he looks back to sloppily kiss his boyfriend. Mew slams into him over and over, and faster and faster until his limit, as he topples over onto his boyfriend. He then pulls out slightly, sitting on the bed, bringing his boyfriend on top of him.

Gulf is breathless and is beginning to lose all power in his limbs as he aligns his cock with his hole and sinks down. “Mmm! Fuck…” he moans, as he lets his head fall back. He straightens back up to see Mew staring at him with love heavy in his eyes, as he puts their heads together.

“I love you” he whispers against Gulf’s lips as Gulf smiles, and feels tears pooling in his eyes.

“I love you too”

As Mew helps Gulf ride him towards his release, they don’t stop kissing as they just can’t help but to envelop themselves in each other and only in each other. When Gulf comes for the third and final time, he’s arching his back, beautifully, a sinful moan escaping his lips once more as Mew comes undone, groaning deeply into Gulf’s body as he comes inside of him, shooting his load.

Mew sets down his boyfriend gently, as he cleans himself and Gulf with a towel, laying down to pull him into his arms again.

Their lips connect, as they slowly kiss, cherishing the moment forever and the more that is to come.

\-------

“Why did you stop dancing?”

It’s nearly morning now, as the skies are lighter outside.

Gulf is playing with Mew’s finger again, as he lays his head against Mew’s chest, listening to the calm heartbeat of the older man.

“Hmm?” He hums, not stopping to play with the man’s long fingers.

“You were dancing at the bar, and one day you just suddenly stopped,” Mew responds, clasping Gulf’s hand, urging him to listen.

Gulf still, looking up at Mew. He seems to be thinking as he opens his mouth again to speak.

“Jackson helped me.”

“Huh?”

“Well, you see. Jackson gave me his number at the charity event. When I broke it off with you and danced at the club it was so I could save up enough to get myself a studio. I left my old apartment and began living above the club. Jackson came to watch every night, like you had. And one day, he was waiting for me outside.”

**

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“You’re not going home?”_

_“Did Mew send you here?”_

_“No- well, yes. But I’m worried too. As a friend.”_

_Gulf tilted his head. “As a friend?”_

_“Yes, look. I know you’re dancing right now and assumingly, living at the club, but it’s not safe for you here. If you ever are in trouble- you have my number.”_

_**_

“So, Jackson helped you, but I couldn’t?” Mew’s brows are furrowed, and his chest burns in jealousy.

“He just let me stay at his art studio for a couple of months until I could settle and find a studio.” Gulf explains carefully, as he reaches up for Mew’s cheeks. “Everything else, I did on my own. I had to.” He kisses both cheeks.

Mew nods his head in understanding as he kisses Gulf’s forehead, nose and his lips.

“I don’t want to stop dancing. But I don’t want to lose you either.” Gulf snuggles up even more, placing a hand on Mew’s abdomen.

“You’re selfish aren’t you?” Mew jokes, tickling Gulf.

Gulf laughs, squirming as he bites his lip. His heart is about to burst with happiness as his eyes drift, taking in every inch of Mew’s face. He then leans up to kiss him again.

_If it were not for fate- where would they have ended up?_

Gulf knows that neither his nor Mew’s heart is fully mended yet. There are still cracks, and pieces daring to fall but now he’s satisfied. He knows now, for sure that he can walk together with Mew by his side, being just himself.

He is happy.

  
  


\----

One Last Time 

  
  


“Happy New Year!” 

There are cheers and laughter as the crowd disperses, the clock’s minute hand ticking past 12:01am. Mew pulls Gulf by his waist, kissing him deeply as they stare into each other’s eyes, rocking back and forth. Gulf tips his champagne class upwards, clinking it with Mew’s as he stables his balance, his black stilettos clicking against the wooden floor of the gallery studio. 

As guests come up to Mew to chit chat with him, he lets Gulf go as the younger man smiles sweetly at them, making his way towards John, who is staring at the large portrait of a nude woman. 

“Happy New Year, John.” Gulf taps the large man on his shoulder, as the latter spins on his heel, surprised. His eyes turn warm, as he lifts his glass, silently acknowledging him in response. Gulf stands next to John, as they both curiously peer at the painting. 

“Strange.” John says, as they both stand still, next to each other. 

“What is?” Gulf doesn’t let his eyes wander from the painting as he twirls the glass of champagne in his hand. 

“The painting. I just can’t look away… I don’t even know this woman.” John clicks his tongue a few times as Gulf nods in agreement. The painting is vast, taking up almost all of its wall space, as the expanse of the unknown lady’s nude body stretches across the canvas. His eyes flicker down towards the bottom as a familiar signature is etched.  
  


“Maybe you should ask the artist.” Gulf turns towards John, who is still eyeing the painting with a faint smile on his face. “Maybe.” 

  
  
  


Mew shivers, as he takes a breather outside, shuffling inside his pockets to find a lighter. He curses silently, as he remembers that Gulf had taken it from him earlier, leaving him in the cold, not being able to suffice his nicotine addiction. Fucking hell. Gulf was right, he should just quit smoking and turn to nicotine gum or something… 

“Need this?” He turns, to where Jackson stands, who is holding up a red lighter in his hand. 

“Ah, yes. Thank you.” Jackson lights his cigarette for him, as well as lighting his own, both puffing out long breaths of smoke into the chilly air. They stand there, two men, in silence as the beautiful night view of New York falls in front of their eyes. 

“I never got to thank you.” Mew mutters, holding the cigarette between his fingers, as he turns towards Jackson. The artist tilts his head, as he drops his own cigarette and crushes it with his foot. 

“For?” 

Mew laughs, inhaling another puff as he exhales, sucking in his teeth. 

“Just, helping us get together. I mean it- thank you.” Mew crushes his own cigarette under his foot, as he crosses his arms, feeling the cold. Jackson looks at Mew, as he smirks and looks at his feet. He shuffles, bringing Mew into a small hug. 

“Anything for you, man.” The two men part, as Mew rubs his eye, stifling an awkward cough. 

“If you need help as well, I’m here for you too.” Mew pats Jackson on the shoulder as he widens his eyes, almost dropping his jaw. 

“How did you-” 

Mew chuckles. He shoves his hands inside of his coat pockets as he shrugs teasingly. 

“Your paintings are always mesmerizing. But they’re bewitching when you transfer your emotions into them.” 

Jackson’s mouth opens, as he is about to say something, but is cut off as Gulf’s head pokes out of the door. 

“Boys, the auction is starting in a few minutes and might I remind you two are both very important parts of it!” 

His tone is scolding, but warm as the two men laugh and raise their hands in thanks. Mew takes one more look at the night view, as he exhales deeply. Jackson does the same, as he asks one final question to Mew without looking away from the view. 

“Are you happy?” 

Jackson needs no other reassurance from his friend, as Mew looks back into the glass door of his gallery, as his eyes fondly chase after the young man. He smiles, nodding his head as he slaps Mew’s back. 

_He’s happy._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated, and hope you check out some of my other works! I mainly write mewgulf.  
> I'm currently thinking about switching up the genre and working on a little murder mystery (?) and if it turns out well, I'll hopefully be able to post that by this year!  
> Well excited to see season 2 of TTTS, and hope everyone is doing well. 
> 
> Sorry, I'm a bit chatty today.  
> Follow me on Twitter @chanyoriz


End file.
